Importante
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: En busca de un lugar cómodo para comer su almuerzo, Kochou Shinobu descubre a un grupo de admiradoras de Tomioka Giyuu, su profesor de gimnasia. Encontrando un poco de diversión en las palabras de esas chicas, Shinobu sigue frecuentando el mismo sitio una y otra vez, hasta que un día descubre algo que la deja asombrada. AU- Escolar. Giyuu x Shinobu.


**.**

**Importante**

**.**

**.**

Desde que su hermana mayor, Kanae, se había graduado solía almorzar bastante alejada de la multitud. Y no es que fuese una asocial o mucho menos, simplemente tenía un pequeño gusto por comer sus alimentos estando en tranquilidad.

Fue su inalcanzable búsqueda por esa paz, que termino descubriendo el lugar idóneo para que las fans de su profesor de gimnasia, Tomioka Giyuu, se juntaran a conversar sobre él.

No era chismosa en absoluto, pero las conversaciones que tenían esas chicas, ajenas de que alguien las escuchara, le provocaban mucha risa. Era divertido imaginar las situaciones que ellas describían sin sentirse tentada. Y es que esas admiradoras de su profesor veían con buenos ojos las acciones despreocupadas y poco inteligentes de ese hombre.

― Ayer lo vi antes de llegar a clases―murmuraba una en su emocionante nube de amor― Se acercó a una caja con tres gatitos―el grito enternecido de esas chicas casi ensordeció a la pobre Kochou Shinobu.

― Seguramente ama los animales― aseguro otra entre suspiros.

― Si, Tomioka-sensei se detuvo para llevárselos―otro suspiro de satisfacción, seguido de chillidos de satisfacción.

No era de sorprenderse, su profesor era un hombre muy ¿Atractivo? Puede que sí, pero también era bastante lento y no comprendía muchas situaciones. Aun seguía sorprendida por la cantidad de admiradoras que tenía. Tal vez eran de primer año y más adelante se olvidarían de su amor platonico.

Llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca escucho algo que la hizo reír y ahogarse con su propia comida.

― Ahora que lo pienso, los animales no se llevan muy bien con Tomioka-sensei ¿No?―

― No―negó la chica que había traído el chisme a colación― El gatito mordico su dedo y la madre se aferró a la cabeza de Tomioka-sensei― inconscientemente comenzó a escupir el arroz con el que se había atragantado. La imagen de su profesor siendo atacado por los animales le daba bastante gracia.

― Ahora que lo dices, cuando fui a la sala de profesores lo vi con la cabeza vendada― mientras escuchaba la pena que sentía por sus heridas, Shinobu trato de controlar su tos para no ser descubierta.

― ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿Escucharon lo que se dice?― la pregunta creo un revuelo de interés entorno a la susodicha― Al parecer una chica de ultimo año entro en la sala de maestros para entregar un reporte. Al parecer, hasta el profesor Rengoku estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido. No sé exactamente como se dio, pero se dice que Tomioka-sensei estaba sonriendo―murmuro lo último como si diera un mensaje cifrado de suma importancia.

― ¿Qué?― El grito unísono, nuevamente ensordecedor, obligo a Shinobu a cubrir sus oídos.

― Parece que su comida favorita le saca una sonrisa― Y vaya que sí, la misma Kochou lo había visto. No era nada para envidiar, verlo sonreír de esa forma no era ´´bonito´´, Giyuu provocaba terror cada vez que lo hacía.

― ¿Segura?―grito animada una chica del grupo― ¿Quien fue?, ¿Quién lo vio? ¡Me gustaría ser ella!― chillo sin esperar a escuchar una respuesta.

Shinobu frunció el ceño bastante incomoda por ese comentario. Espera que no supieran quien fue la chica de ese rumor.

― Creo que fue Kochou― Shinobu se lamento por ese comentario― Al parecer fue ella quien lo vio, ¿No les parece raro que otra vez hablemos de Kochou?―pregunto dubitativa.

― Es verdad, no es la primera vez que algo referente a nuestro profesor este entrelazado con Kochou― concordó otra.

Y vaya que era muy sospechoso. Tomioka Giyuu llamaba muy seguidamente a Kochou para hablar con ella. Se los había visto fuera de la escuela en una ocasión, e incluso se rumoreaba que ella le preparo un almuerzo en más de una ocasión.

― Bueno, al parecer son amigos de la infancia― explico otra― Creo que su relación radica en los años que llevan juntos―

Suspirando de alivio, Shinobu agradeció que la fantasía o las malas interpretaciones escalaran en la mente de esas chicas. La relación con su profesor era tal cual como se lo imaginaban, ambos eran amigos desde la infancia, no existía nada más entre ellos.

― Eso es cierto―aseguro otra― Tomioka-sensei lo dijo en una ocasión. Que Kochou era su vecina y por eso se tenían confianza― asintió mientras se concentraba más en su comida que en las palabras de esas niñas.

Eran solo vecinos… solo eso.

― Yo le pregunte si pensaba en Kochou como una hermana―rio apenada por el recuerdo de su osadía― Pero se lo tomo muy enserio y me dijo ´´No tenemos relación de sangre´´― En esta ocasión, Shinobu no era la única que reía.

― Es que es muy inocente, siempre se toma las palabras literalmente―el resto asintió― ¿Volviste a preguntar?―

― Claro. Lo aclare por las dudas, pero no era capaz de comprender mis palabras. Al final le pregunte que tanto la quería―

De forma inconsciente Shinobu dejo su almuerzo y se centró en lo que esas chicas decían.

¡Vamos! Ella siempre era así. Trataba de ignorar sus emociones por su profesor y amigo de la infancia. Trataba de obviar su emoción cada vez que Giyuu la llamaba. Y trataba de sonreír cuando se aseguraba que ambos eran solo amigos de la infancia. Ella no quería que ´´Solo´´ fueran amigos de la infancia.

― Dijo que era importante―

.

Con un día tan cansador como aquel, y es que su compañero de trabajo -Rengoku- había insistido una y mil veces en cambiarle las vendas, solo para dejarlo hecho como una momia. Para su suerte el sangrado había cesado, pero estaba consiente que no era lo mejor viajar con esas vendas cubriendo su cara, así que pidió a que su compañero, el profesor Tengen lo hiciera.

― ¿Tomioka-san, que hace tan tarde?― sin terminar de cruzar la entrada de la de la preparatoria, encontró el cuerpo recargado en la pared de Kochou Shinobu, estudiante de último año de la preparatoria ― Y más importante ¿Qué haces con esas vendas enjoyadas?― se rio acercándose a él.

― Tengen me ayudo― y vaya que se notaba.

― Te ves extravagante― Imito la voz de su profesor de economía.

Arrastrándolo hasta la plaza más cercana, arreglo ese desastre que le habían hecho. Rodeo su cabeza con las vendas limpias de cualquier piedra de fantasía y cubrió lo justo y necesario.

Mientras él se encontraba sentado en una de las hamacas de la plaza, esperando a que ella terminara de arreglar sus vendas, Shinobu pensaba una y mil veces en las palabras de esas chicas. ¿Realmente era importante para él? Y principalmente, ¿A qué se refería con ´´Importante´´?

Cansada de pensarlo sin tener una respuesta en concreto, pregunto.

― Dime Tomioka-san, ¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?― No se esperó una pregunta así de parte de Kochou, pero… tampoco es que tenga una razón para estar nervioso ¿No? No es como si pensara mucho en una respuesta ¿Verdad?

Las manos de ella bajaron hasta tocar sus mejillas, lo que termino por ponerlo un poco incómodo.

― Mucho― acepto desviando la mirada.

Trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, de mostrarse impasible con la situación, pero fue un intento fallido, su amiga noto un poco de ese nerviosismo en su mirada y su boca tensa.

Riéndose levemente, ella tomo las manos de su profesor para tirar de él, alejándolo de la plaza.

― ¿Y sabes… lo que la palabra ´´Novia´´ significa?― pregunto intrigada. La malicia se escurría por sus ojos al darse cuenta de la incomodidad en las reacciones de Giyuu― En tres meses me graduare de la preparatoria― Soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar unos pasos más delante de él. ― ¿Considerarías mi confesión para cuando me gradué?―

― ¿De qué hablas?― Tomioka se sentía incrédulo, porque a pesar de que en muchas situaciones era un idiota que no comprendía el sentido de las palabras, en esta ocasión… sí que lo hacía.

Se acercó a él bastante decidida. La desesperación de Giyuu por mirar insistentemente a los costados para no toparse con sus ojos color purpura, la divertían. Estaba nervioso y no por cualquier cosa, estaba nervioso por su cercanía, por el significado de sus palabras.

― Sabes a qué me refiero ¿Verdad?― sonrió tranquilamente. Poniendo una mano en su pecho, se inclinó con la punta de sus pies para acercarse a su rostro ― ¿Me tomarías… en consideración? El día en que tu dejes de ser mi profesor y yo tu alumna, ¿Podrías verme como tu compañera?―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tengo que decir que me costó. Tengo que amoldarme a sus personalidades y ver que harían o no en ciertas situaciones.**

**Estoy muy metida con el fandom de Gintama XD así que me cuesta salir de mi zona de confort, pero tratare de volver a intentarlo con otro oneshot de ellos.**

**Aun no supero la muerte de Shinobu.**

**Nos leeremos.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
